The speedboat
by munchingpotatoes123
Summary: Ed brings Roy over to a speedboating trip for their anniversary! Only problem being that Roy's just a bit scared of boats. This is a Royed one-shot so...yeah.


**So I got this idea when I went on a speedboat with my friend and her dad. As I looked over at the beautiful sea with the salty air blowing past me. The first thing I though was, "this would make a great Royed one-shot." So this is why that exists :D**

Roy was sitting on the couch, sipping some coffee and reading the newspaper like any normal Sunday. Edward was sitting on an adjacent couch, slowly twiddling his fingers. He fake-coughed, hoping to get Roy's attention, which failed as he sipped some more coffee. Edward fake-coughed again, but louder. He noticed Roy glance from his newspaper, but that was it.

Ed was getting annoyed. "Boy, if only someone remembered what day it is!" He said loudly. Roy finally gave up trying to ignore him and put down the newspaper. "What is it this time?" he asked and Edward grinned. "Oh nothing special, it's just been...I dunno, a year? Since we started dating, no biggie," he said sarcastically. It took Roy a little while but he finally remembered what day it is.

"Oh gosh, sorry Ed. It's just, I've been a little busy with the promotion and the paperwork and-" Edward cut him off with a waggle of his finger. "Don't get your panties in a twist, Roy. If I hadn't planning a surprise for a little while, I would've forgotten what day it was too," he said and Roy raised an eyebrow. "A...surprise?" Edward had never planned ahead a day in his life, so of course it took Roy by surprise.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes, a surprise, ya' dunce. And a good one at that," he said and he watched in enjoyment as Roy looked at him, just a bit confused. "What kind of surprise?" he asked and Ed laughed. "Wouldn't be surprise if I told you. Now go get dressed, and quick, we're gonna be late," he said and Roy sighed and got up to change. "Oh, and no fancy suits. Just casual, light clothes!" Edward shouted from across the house.

After a while, Roy finally changed into a plain black shirt and some (much to Edward's dismay) baggy pants. "Jeez, took you forever," Edward complained as he got up from the couch. "Well, sorry princess, if I had known what the surprise was, I would probably get prepared faster," Roy said bitterly and Ed sighed. "Whatever, just get in the car," Ed said as he put on his jacket. "Oh, and don't bring your phone," Ed said as he saw Roy putting his phone in his pocket. Roy decided not to argue and just sigh dismay as his tiny husband opened the door to the garage and hopped into the car.

Once Roy got in, he decided to try and bait Edward into telling him where they're heading. "So...where are you take me to sweet cheeks? Maybe a fancy picnic? Or someplace...secluded?" Roy winked for good measure and Ed gave him a side-eyed glance. "The tricks you used to pick up chicks in a bar aren't going to work on again," Edward said and Roy deflated. Roy kept trying to pick at his brains and bait him out with the promise of sex afterwards. Ed didn't budge. He tried to then do the opposite by teasing him and calling him short. Edward got a little miffed but that was about it ("I swear to Truth Mustang if I wasn't driving I would have strangled you by now!").

An hour and half later and Roy started dozing off. Ed soon woke him with a good ol punch to the gut (with his human hand of course). "Stay awake, sleeping beauty, we're almost there," Ed said sarcastically and Roy put a hand over his heart."How sweet! You just called me a beauty, I'm very flattered!" He said sarcastically and Ed shot him a quick glare before turning back to the road. "And we're here! Finally!" Roy got out of the car only to find out that they were on a...dock? "Are...are you going to treat me to seafood or…" Roy asked and Edward laughed.

"Roy, if I was knew how to fish than I would've done this when we first started dating! Nope, we're going on a boat ride!" He beamed excitedly and Roy's face went pale. "Like...on a slow romantic trip?" Edward looked at him with a questioning look on his face. "...no...like on one of those speedboats that go super fast." Edward, then soon noticed the paleness of Mustang's face. "What, are you scared of boats?" Edward asked with genuine concern and Roy shook his head. "What? No! I just...get a little sick on them...that's all," he lied.

Edward clearly knew he was lying and patted him on the back."C'mon Roy! I'm your husband! Don't lie to me. What, were you expecting me to laugh at you? Judge you? I love you, you know. Don't forget that," he said. Roy was speechless. "Now, help me with this cooler." Roy quickly scurried over to him and helped him with the needlessly heavy cooler. "Jeez! What did you put in this? Dumbbells?!" Roy asked and Edward shrugged. "I may have put a little too many energy drinks and soda in there…" he admitted.

"A little?" Roy complained and Edward glared at him. Roy came over to place a kiss on his head. "No matter how many energy drinks you drink, I'll still love you...as long as it doesn't sink the boat," Roy joked and Edward blushed. "Whatever, now, let's get moving," Edward said and they made their way down the boardwalk over to a massively underpaid guy who was working on the boats. "Oh, I assume you're mister Mustang?" he asked and Ed nodded. He set them up on a narrow speedboat which had speakers, a cup holder and other fancy shit.

The man had kindly instructed Edward how to drive a boat (which was a lot like driving a car but on water) and let the rope loose. "Now, we're only going to be on this boat for an hour, so don't have too much fun," Edward stated matter-of-factly and Roy nodded, "I'll be sure to do that...or not do that." After that little quip, he reached into the cooler and grabbed a soda. It was way too sweet for his likings, but it wasn't that bad.

Once Edward had started revving the engines, Roy remembered why he hated boats. He gripped on to the sides for dear life and kept a stone-cold face for the first half of the ride. Edward looked at him and frowned. "Come on Roy! I set up this so we can have fun together. Renting boats are expensive y'know! Just...don't be afraid ok? Imagine you're in a really fast hot-air balloon or something! Just let loose and have fun!" Edward said and he sighed.

"Whatever, this was a waste of money anyways...shouldn't have dragged you along…" Ed complained and Roy looked down at the floor...he felt just a bit guilty for letting his husband down and decided to...let loose a bit. He kind of enjoyed the wind whipping through his hair and the salty air getting into his lungs. It felt like he was flying and it was really enjoyable. Edward noticed Mustang having fun and decided to partake in some fun too instead of feeling bad about such a minor thing.

They both enjoyed the feeling of freedom in their faces. It felt great, it felt relaxing, it felt...well, there's no putting it into words! It felt like nothing that they've ever felt before. It didn't feel like being in a car with the windows down, and it didn't feel slow or monotonous. It felt like true, genuine fun! It felt like cliff-diving or bungee-jumping, but horizontal and not terrifying. It felt like one, giant roller-coaster. Except it was just Roy and his husband, the person he loved the most in the world.

Needless to say, they wanted to go on it again sometime.


End file.
